Love at First Type
by nerditee
Summary: Serena meets a mysterious man by the name of Roseknight00 online. But little does she know he's the last person on earth she thought he'd be. RR!


A/N: This is a story that's recently popped into my head. When I really think about it, it's acutally about my own experiences on-line when I was younger lol. I used to be sooo obsessed with AOL chat rooms when I was in high school. Sad I know haha. It also has to do with how I met my current boyfriend.

Anywho, this story may be different from a lot of Serena/Darien fics you guys are used to reading, but I hope you like this one! It's the first story with more than one chapter I've written, so please be nice, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

---

Serena stared at her computer screen in delight, allured by the conversation in front of her.

_'This man is so perfect!,' _the small blonde imagined while twirling her golden hair. Giggling she thought, _'He knows all the right things to say!'_

Ever since Serena Tsukino got a new computer, she couldn't keep her hands off it. Her parents originally bought it for her because they thought it might motivate her to do some more homework. Little did they know, they were wrong...

At the same time everyday, Serena would go into a chatroom labeled "Ugly People Only." A pretty ironic name, considering that most of the people in the room were gorgeous enough to be models. The proof lied within their profiles, which contained a bunch of pictures showing off more than Serena wanted to see. "Ugly" was just a word used to get people's attention. The evidence was there every night when the room filled up, making it almost impossible to get in. Serena knew that she was equally as beautiful as those other people, but never showed off her pictures in her profile. If she thought someone was worthwhile, then she would let him see what she looked like by e-mailing her picture. But in all of her 3 months, she hasn't found anyone worthy of that...until tonight.

His screen name was _Roseknight00_, and Serena couldn't get enough of the man. She first noticed him when he started making fun of these 3 stuck up bitches the chat room was known for having.

Everyday those girls would find their prey and pick on them until they left the chat and never returned. "The 3 bitches" were ruthless when they wanted to be, and Serena hoped that she would never be their target. But tonight, these whores had other plans.

The chat was pretty empty for some reason, and the small blonde resorted to checking profiles so she wouldn't die of boredom. She continued to scan the list until the screen name _'Roseknight00'_ caught her eye.

_'Hm, unique name,"_ Serena thought. Before she double clicked the name, she saw someone in the chat write out her screen name. Of course it had to be the chat whores looking for attention.

**XxTinA**: haha, ur right Val, who the hell would make up a sn like "moon bunny"? what a fuckin loser.

**LuSciOUsLiPs**: omg i kno. she probably has no friends. plus no one in the chat is even talking to her. what a freak!

**AsSoLiCiOuZ**: heyy, check out her profile girls. she doesn't have a picture. i bet she's nasty looking.

**XxTinA**: what an ugly bitchh hahaha.

**LuSciOUsLiPs**: rofl

**AsSoLiCiOuZ:** lolzzzzz

Serena groaned. _'Great. Just great. Now the whores are never going to leave me alone.'_

Before the small blonde had time to retort with what she thought was a snappy comeback, someone else decided to do it instead.

**Roseknight00:** Hey girls. Don't you have anything else better to do tonight than to bitch and moan about some girl's screen name? Hm, you know what? Probably not. Moon Bunny doesn't need to put skanky pictures of herself in her profile because she's not a whore like you three. So why don't you leave the room, take some more slutty pictures, and show your ugly faces off to someone else who cares.

**XxTinA:** ugh whateva! u don't kno what ur missing.

**LuSciOUsLiPs:** damn straight. let's go girls, the guys in the Hotties chat will be dyin for our pics.

**AsSoLiCiOuZ:** mmhmm.

Serena watched "The 3 bitches" leave the room, relieved that she didn't have to put up with them for the night.

**Roseknight00:** Moon Bunny, you okay?

**Moon Bunny:** uh yea, thanks for asking. you know...that was some insult you threw back there, I really appreciate it. but...why would you stand up for me when you don't even know who I am?

**Roseknight00:** Well Bunny, I read your profile and I knew that you're not like the other girls in here. You're not trying to prove anything to anyone by flashing around provocative pictures. And...I like that : ) I would really like to get to know you some more if that's alright?

Smiling at her computer screen, Serena couldn't believe how polite this man was being. He was bringing out the mature side of her that most people didn't know existed. Roseknight00 was such a gentleman, unlike a certain jerk she knew with jet black hair and deep blue eyes devoid of any emotion. Shuddering at that thought, she pushed the jerk's image out of her head.

She could feel the butterflies fly around her stomach, something Serena hasn't felt from anyone on-line before. She replied, making sure she sounded as mature as he did.

**Moon Bunny**: sure roseknight ;) what would you like to know about me?

**Roseknight00**: Everything of course : )

Blushing, Serena knew it was going to be a long night.

"But it's sooo worth it," she whispered aloud. Giggling, Serena looked back at her screen and continued to type.

Nothing but the sound of her petite fingers hitting the keyboard could be heard throughout the night.

---

I know it's a really short chapter, but I almost have the next one finished. I'm not so sure which direction I'm going with this story just yet. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to message me! It'll make me sooo happy to know someone out there is enjoying it.


End file.
